All our firsts
by Soliepower
Summary: Traci Brooks is fresh off her break-up with Frankie 'Kaz' Kazarian. One night, she reflects on some of their firsts. ONE SHOT


****

Alright, well I was bored and decided to write this.

**It's a Traci and Kaz one shot...**

**Not my best, but I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own TNA or any wrestlers**

* * *

"Next shot please!" The bartender just looked at me and shook his head, put poured me a shot of tequila none the less.

I looked around the crowded club and sighed as I saw all the happy couples dancing close and some even making out.

I felt the tears well in my eyes as I remembered how I used to be that happy. How I used to dance with the love of my life and about how we didn't care about PDA.

Now I hated it.

I hated seeing the smiling faces. I hated seeing the kissing couples and most of all I hated the concept of love.

A sob escaped from the back of my throat as all of the memories of me and my 'love' flooded my mind.

* * *

**When we first met-**

I was sitting on a crate backstage talking to JB.

I was one of the only women on the TNA roster, so I was forced to make friends with the men on the roster. One of my closest friends was JB. I was also close to AJ Styles, Bobby Roode, Petey Williams and Christopher Daniels.

Anyway, JB and I were sitting backstage as I saw a familiar face coming our way. Jeff Hardy.

Don't get me wrong, Jeff's a nice guy its just he doesn't know how to take no for an answer.

"Hey Traci!"

"Hi Jeff." I mumbled. All I could think was 'please go away, please go away!'

"So T, I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a movie some time."

"I don't think so Jeff." I stood, getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you later Traci." JB chuckled as he walked past me and disappeared down the hallway.

Asshole.

"Why not Trac, I mean come on we're both consenting adults here. It'll be fun." I had to hold in my vomit as he began to twirl a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"Jeff, no."

"Why not?"

"I have a boyfriend." Ok, that was a lie I was 100% single, but he didn't need to know that. Besides if a little lie would get him off my case then whatever.

"Really, why haven't I met this 'boyfriend'?"

"Well, we've been keeping it low key."

"Well who is it?"

"Me." I heard from behind us.

"Yeah…..wait what?" Who the hell was that?

Jeff turned around and I looked over his shoulder, to see who was standing there.

He was tall, with shaggy black hair. He was shirtless, I couldn't help but stare. He must have just had a match because sweat was glistening on his six pack. He had on a pair of black wrestling trunks and wrestling boots.

The man looked familiar, but I couldn't put a name to the face.

"Kaz, _you're_ dating Traci?"

"Yup," he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We've been together for what 7 months now?"

I nodded. "That sounds about right."

Jeff didn't say anything and walked away, speechless.

When he rounded the corner I sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. I've seen you before. It's Traci right?"

I nodded. I couldn't help but notice he still had his arm around me.

"Yeah. And you're…." Crap! I couldn't think of his name.

"Frankie. But everyone calls me Kaz."

"Now, its all coming back to me. Sorry. I just had a brain freeze there,"

Kaz chuckled. "No prob."

"Hey Traci, we're heading out. Are you coming or not?" I looked around Frankie and saw AJ standing there waiting for me.

"I gotta go. Again, thanks a lot."

"No prob. Hey," he grabbed my arm as I was about to walk past him. "Would you want to go out sometime? Maybe after a show?"

I felt a blush appear on my face and prayed that he didn't see it. "Sure."

* * *

**The first date-**

I was standing in front of the mirror in my hotel room. I couldn't stop shaking, I was so nervous.

This was the first date I had been on since I dated Phil Brooks aka CM Punk, and we broke up over a year ago.

I gotta admit, I did look pretty good,

My black hair was pin straight and not even a tiny hair was out of place.

I decided to go light on the make-up, so I was only wearing light grey eye-shadow, light eyeliner, some pink blush and some lip gloss.

I had gone shopping the day before to buy new clothes. I went with JB and had him carry my bags all day. It was really funny because he wouldn't stop complaining.

Anyway, I was wearing a pair of dark black skinny jeans, a silver and gray sparkly halter top and a pair of black and grey knee-high boots.

My black hoop earrings and necklace made the outfit perfect.

I looked pretty damn good.

The knock at the door caused me to snap my head up and take in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Hey Frankie." I did my best to smile as the door swung open.

"Hey, wow…..you look amazing."

"Thanks, you ready to leave?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand, leading me down the hall to the elevator.

The ride downstairs was awkward. Neither of us spoke, but we were still holding hands.

The car ride wasn't so bad. We talked about our interests, how we got into wrestling and whatever else came to mind.

We pulled in front of a small restaurant and I followed Frankie in.

That's when the date went down hill

First we had to wait to be seated for over 45 minutes. Then when we got our table, it took another 20 minutes for our waiter to show up.

"2 diet cokes please." I smiled as Frankie order the drinks.

"Yeah, and you wanna order now?" The waiter asked. I made a face of disgust and nodded.

"I'll have the baked mostacoli with extra garlic bread." I handed him the menu after ordering.

"And I'll have the steak, medium rare. And could I get fries on the side of that?"

The waiter rolled his eyes and walked around.

"So, do we think us making him do his job upsets him in some way?" Kaz watched as the waiter disappeared.

I chuckled and shook my head.

Another 45 minutes passed and the food finally arrived, or at least it kind of arrived.

It all happened in slow motion. The waiter handed Kaz his meal, and as he was turning to give me mine, he dropped it, on my lap.

"AAAAHHHH!" I couldn't help but scream. The food was hot as hell and landed right on my legs.

"Oh my god, Traci are you ok?" Frankie was standing up, pushing the waiter back and handing me napkins.

"Hot." I whimpered. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the waiter rolling his, and walking away.

I hope he gets fired.

Frankie helped me stand up and I made my way to the bathroom, hoping to clean off the new stain on my shirt and pants.

I managed to get most of it off, but now it looked like I peed my pants.

When I got back to the table Frankie offered to share his dinner with me, and I accepted. It was actually pretty good.

After the restaurant we decided not to hit the clubs and just went back to the hotel.

He walked me to my door and said good night. I saw him begin to lean forward and I did the same while closing my eyes. I thought he was going to kiss me, but I never felt his lips. I opened my eyes and he was gone.

"Worst date ever." I muttered, walking into the room and plopping down on the bed.

* * *

**The first kiss-**

It was a week after the disastrous date, and Frankie and I barley talked. So you could imagine how surprised I was when I was sitting backstage and he came up to me.

"Hey Traci."

I smiled shyly and waved. "Hey Kaz."

"I know that last week kinda sucked, but I was hoping we could do it again some time, and maybe it could be better this time around."

I giggled. "I would love that."

He sat beside me on the crate and we sat in a comfortable silence. It felt good, just sitting there.

I felt his hand under my chin and I slowly felt my head being lifted.

I found myself looking into those deep brown eyes. I could get lost in those.

He was leaning forward again, and pulled me towards him. This time I kept my eyes open, just to be sure I didn't make a fool out of myself again.

The feeling of his lips on mine, made my heart speed up.

I never felt this good kissing anyone. I never wanted it to end.

I think he felt the same way, because he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. The kiss was amazing; it was at that moment that I started to fall for him.

* * *

There were a lot of other firsts after that. The first time we went to the movies, the first time we told our friends we were together, the first time we had sex, and the first time we said 'I love you."

There were many more firsts, but there's one first that sticks out in my mind.

* * *

**The first (and last) time I caught him cheating-**

I knew from the moment I woke up, that it was not going to be a good day.

I had to wake up at 5:00 am so I could go and do a TNA photo shoot.

Frankie wasn't there when I woke up so I figured he was out running or working out.

I slowly took a shower and got dressed. Since Frankie still wasn't back I wrote him a note saying that I should be back around noon.

I smiled as I walked out the door, hoping it would be a good day. I was wrong.

I had finished the photo shoot early and decided to surprise Frankie. BAD IDEA!

I opened the door and saw Frankie's clothes scattered all around the living room. That wasn't all I saw. I also saw more clothes. Female clothes. Female clothes, that didn't belong to me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to give him the chance to stash whatever tramp he had with him.

Slowly I walked towards the bedroom and heard a giggle.

"Traci is going to be home in about 30 minutes, we should have time for one more round."

Another giggle.

I recognized that giggle.

It belonged to the newest addition to TNA's roster, Christy Hemme.

I wanted to storm in there, pull Christy out of the bed by her hair and beat her ass, and show her how real wrestling is done. But I didn't.

Instead, I tip-toed around the room and gathered all their clothes.

I smiled as I opened the window and threw all the clothes out.

They gently floated down to the cement below. I walked back to the door and picked up Frankie's gym bag, threw that out too.

I walked around the entire living room and gathered everything that was his, throwing it out the window one by one. His stuff no longer belonged here.

After all it is _my _apartment. And if that bastard thinks that he could cheat on my, and still live in my house, he was sorely mistaken.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the set of knifes on the counter. I got a wicked plan as I pulled out one of the knives.

I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, knife in hand.

As soon as I got comfortable, the bedroom door opened.

"Shit. Hey baby." Frankie smiled at me. There was no sign of Christy….yet.

"Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" He laughed nervously as he saw the knife.

"Just sitting here. Why don't you tell Christy to come on out here."

He swallowed, hard. "Look, baby this was never meant to happen. It was one time, I'm so sorry."

I nodded.

"It meant nothing to me."

I could tell by the look on Christy's face she was mad. Mad and scared. I'm about 90% sure, that meant that it wasn't the first time and it didn't just happen.

"Well, BABY…I don't give a crap if it was the first time. I don't put up with lying bastards! So I want you both to get the HELL OUT, before I do something we all regret!" I swung the knife around and watched as they both jumped back.

"Ok, ok. Just stay calm."

They both looked around the room. I laughed as they realized their clothes weren't there.

"Where are our clothes?"

"Outside. You might want to go now before those lucky people grab them all up!"

Christy bolted out of the apartment, but Frankie just stood there.

"Babe," He stepped forward.

"NO!" I put the knife in front of me and he sighed. He held his head low and walked out of the apartment, and out of my life.

* * *

Sitting at the bar I tried my hardest to hold in the tears.

I loved him so much, but Frankie just stabbed me in the back.

"Where the hell is that shot?"

* * *

**Like I said, not my best.**

**To be honest, I don't like it! But once I started it, I had to finish.**

**Tell me what you guys thought! REVIEW!-they are much loved!**


End file.
